A Light to Show the Way
by its-sora
Summary: Complete! Sora Misonai, a somewhat reluctant prince, loves to play pranks and just relax. Suddenly, his carefree world is shattered by the arrival of a friend, someone he has been looking for. SoraXRiku
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_A light to show the way_

_By: astroalchemist_

A/N: Wow, my first KH story! Sadly, I only have the prologue written because I am incredibly lazy. I also don't know where the relationship is going in this between Riku and Sora. I just kind of let it flow as well as I can. I guess we will see if they get together or not….

Other Pairings:

AerithXCloud- sorry, I'm a big shipper for them, ever since 1998! I love these two together.

So, here goes! OH yes, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, It's own by Square-Enix and Disney. I wouldn't be writing a KH story if I own it, I would be making it happen!

_Love is an infinite emotion. I can say that I have been loved a lot in my life. Love of my family, the love of friends….My mother used to say that love can be felt for everyone, if you have the capacity to believe. She always wanted me to believe in myself and others so that I would be able to love. You're here, so you must believe in the same thing…or you just to hear my story. Whatever the reason, I'm glad you came to read this, because it might be the only thing that can save you from the darkness in people's hearts._

_This isn't some 'once upon a time' or 'happily ever after' fairy tale. I could say that it's something like that because, well…I'm a prince…well…**was** a prince. I'm technically not anymore. My family was killed about five years ago. I was taken away from the palace by my young guards. They have taken care of me ever since. We currently live in "hiding" in a place called Traverse Town. _

_Not like I mind, I personally like this no prince deal. Being a prince is not my thing, I remember all the times I couldn't play with my friends because of classes, training, watching my father…but sometimes, my mother would let me sneak out and hang out with my best friend down in the kitchen. He was the son of our cook, so he helped out a lot around the castle. His name was Riku. Riku had the strangest silver hair. _

_My father was always so furious with me when I would go play with him. I remember him yelling once, saying that a prince shouldn't play with commoners, much less commoners like **him**. I never understood what he meant until now. Mother always said that some people may be filled with darkness, but there is always a way to guide them back to the light. If anything, I still believe that now. _

_I guess I would need to tell you the whole story. Riku was my best friend and a really nice person. I would never believe him to be who my father said he was. Father always went on about how people like him are filled with darkness and was the ones who would destroy our kingdom. Little did he know that one of those people he found that were trying to kill him was his advisor. I was nine years old when Ansem overthrew my father using the powers of darkness. I was scared and still am to this day. Those cold eyes staring down at me as a lay beside my dead mother, my heart beating was beating so fast. _

_That's when he came. Riku. I remember him screaming that they were to "leave him alone!" He was waving around a sword that was much too heavy for him, but he was trying to save me all the same. I got knocked out at sometime during the fray, and the next thing I knew I was in a ship with my guards. I asked where Riku was, did they save him...why were mom and dad gone, why Ansem would do this…the guards said nothing…I cried. I cried all the way to our new home. I cried for days. I would never see mother, father or even Riku again. _

_Now, almost five years later, all I really want to do is find Riku. I know in my heart he survived, because Riku was a strong person. My guards think that I am just holding on to a memory, but I know he's out there. They tell me I need to train, so I can regain what is rightfully mine (the palace…I told you, this prince thing isn't my idea of fun). I just want things the way they were. My mother used to say that going back to your past is always dangerous. I'll take on that danger, but I won't do it alone. _

_By the way, my name is Sora Tenko Misonai. I'm not supposed to tell people my last name but, I trust you. Mind you, this story might not have a happy ending, but hey, that's all in your interpretation, right? _

_A/N: Reviews would be appreciated, but if you would like to wait for more, then that's fine by me! I don't know if I like the Prologue, but trust me, Chapter One is plenty full of action packed...action...yea...I'm gonna go now..._


	2. His Light

Chapter 1: His Light

A/N's: A whole 2 reviews for the Prologue...oh well, takes a bit for things to get going anyway.

**Kingdomhearts222**: THANKS FOR THE FAVORITE!

**Gethe:** Thanks! I'm glad your interested! Let's hope you stay interested!

gives cookies to them Thanks again!

I really hope you like this chapter, because let me tell you, it was crazy hard to get up. Wednesday was when I was going to put it up, but we were having bad wind that day in my town and there was a black out. I had this really great ending and I lost it. I was soo upset. I almost cried, that's how awesome it was, and I couldn't remember what I put. So, I apologize in advance for this CRAP ending on the chapter. Stupid wind, ruining my life. haha..

Anyway, I still don't own Kingdom Hearts. I asked for it for my birthday, but my parents laughed. Haha. Just kidding, my birthday isn't until March.

HERE IT GOES!

* * *

Sora Misonai snuck down a dark hallway to a white bedroom door. In his hands was a large water balloon, with visible ice cubes floating in the water. Laughing quietly to himself, he opened the door. Inside slept a blonde, covers completely askew, his dark blue boxers standing out on pale skin. Sora had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud, afraid of waking sleeping beauty. 

With a mischievous grin, he padded quietly to the blonde's sleeping form, his spiky brunette hair bouncing with each step. The boy brought the balloon over his head and stood over the blonde. His grin, if possible, got wider as be dropped the balloon. The man let out a cry and sat up. The harsh blue eyes glared at the sight of a brunette laughing in front of him.

"SORA!" He yelled, about to get up and maim the boy, but to no avail when he tripped on the water that had made its way to the floor. Gravity kicked in and brought him down on the floor, hard. Sora was laughing so hard he had his arms around his waste and tears were coming to his ocean blue eyes that stood out in the darkness. Another man appeared in the doorway to see what the commotion was all about. His brunette locks were pulled back into a small ponytail and the scar between his eyes gave him a look of severity. He took one look at the scene and rolled his eyes.

The man approached the boy and proceeded to rap him over the head. The boy immediately stopped laughing to yell in protest.

"LEON," said Sora, incensed, "That hurt!" The boy rubbed the soar spot and pouted a little, causing a smile on the older brunette's lips.

"Sora…" the man said, folding his arms. His voice was that of a parent about the reprimand a child.

"Leon…" mimicked Sora, but his attempt to look serious and ending up grinning instead, was causing Leon to glare.

"You've got to stop playing so many pranks sir, and get serious! You have a d—"

"—destiny to fulfill. I know, Leon! But Ansem hasn't done ANYTHING to ANYWORLD in years. Five years to be exact. What's the point?" Sora said; his grin fading and an attempted glare coming up. Leon remained unfazed, which seemed to make the would-be prince a little angrier.

"And stop with the 'sir' and 'your highness' stuff," Sora added, stomping out and down the stairs, "I'm not a damn prince anymore…"

Leon helped the blonde up, who yelled out the door, "Thanks for the clean up help, your highness!"

A reply came back. "Go to hell, Cloud!"

The man name Cloud smiled victoriously at his simple revenge and began to clean up the wet sheets. Leon sat in the chair at Cloud's desk.

"Every time we mention Ansem or the palace he gets so angry….," Leon commented. Cloud sighed.

"Leon, you have to understand. For five years, a prince has lived as most royalty would like to live," Cloud said, pulling the top sheet off the bed, "Free. He hasn't had to worry about anything except the training we force him to go under and which prank he's going to pull next. In this world, he's safe, comfortable and most importantly, not a prince."

The two remained quiet as the blonde balled up the remaining bedding. Leon broke the silence.

"You know, you should really start locking your door…" he commented, standing up.

"And you should really not let him get mad at you and go to be in a room by himself, where he can think." Cloud replied coolly, walking from the room. Leon immediately walked down the stairs, saying:

"Come on, Sora! You have magic training with Aerith today!"

* * *

Ayoung man leaned against a large beam, waiting. The corridor was dark, which is how he liked it. People walking by in black robes just like his wouldn't even notice him if it wasn't for his strange silver hair and light aquamarine eyes. Beside him was a set of large doors, which used to be white, but now had begun to turn grey under the darkness settling in the castle. A man's booming voice came clear out of the door. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE BRAT IS STILL ALIVE!"

A second voice, one that was strong, spoke in reply, "Your majesty, when we couldn't find his body, or those guards of his, we thought-" The king interrupted.

"There's the first problem, you thought, Axel," growled the king, his voice still trembling with anger.

"Ansem…It will be e—"

"No, it won't be easy," he interrupted again, the boy leaned in slightly to hear more of the conversation, "He's had training, I'd wager, and now will definitely not be a pushover like he was five years ago. Send the boy to kill him, and bring his heart to me. Once he is dead, I can finally take over the world."

Ansem laughed coldly as the boy walked away from the door, as if he heard nothing.

* * *

"Come on, Sora, the spell isn't that hard, is it?" said a brunette woman, looking at the tired boy in front of her. 

"Easy…for…you..to..say….," he said, collapsing again under the exhaustion. It was a simple holy spell. Why couldn't he do it? The woman came over to him and gave him a red substance in a glass.

"Drink it and take a rest," she said, smiling warmly. Sora took the glass and downed it, feeling his strength come back to him.

"Thanks Aerith…" replied Sora, grinning, "You know, you are so much easier on me that Leon and Cloud." Aerith sat down on the ground beside him and watched the water ripple in the waterway they were in. Traverse Town was great for places to practice, but Sora seemed to like this waterway a lot, so they always practiced were he felt the most comfortable.

"Are they that hard on you?" she asked, looking at him as he stood up.

"No…I guess not…It's just a feel like, after all these years, that I really don't want to be prince anymore. I guess I'm so comfortable here that I just don't want to go back…" Sora stared hard at the sun mural parallel to him. It was so memorizing sometimes, and he couldn't understand why.

Aerith sighed. "It's natural to feel that way, when you have built so much here that you don't want to leave it. But one day, you will have to face the darkness. You will have a decision to make, Sora. All you have to do is what's in your heart…it'll lead you to the right place…"

Sora turned around and smiled. "Guess your right…" The two got up and Sora tried again, only to be interrupted by Leon.

"Aerith….heartless…" He said; trying to catch his breath, Aerith and Sora looked at each other. Sora immediately felt a pain in his heart, his chest tightening. He grabbed his chest and fell to his knees.

"Sora," The two rushed to him. He breathed in and out heavily.

"The darkness…there's something more…" the boy spat out, clutching his heart. Leon propped him up against the far wall.

"You—Sora," Leon corrected, "Stay here, it's a safe place. They won't find you here." Sora grabbed his arm before her stood up. His ocean blue eyes were filled with worry and pain.

"You'll come back, right?"

It broke Leon's heart to hear the boy say this. He always thought of Sora like a little brother, and leaving him while he was in such pain was hard.

"I'll be back, I promise..."

* * *

"Spread out! Find the prince and bring me his heart!" commanded the boy to the shadow creatures before him. Some of the creatures disappeared into the ground, some of the jumping out, away from the boy. The second they did, they were sliced away by a large blade. The boy saw a blonde glaring at him with electric blue eyes. 

"Get out…" he said, his voice lined with steel. The boy seemed unfazed by this and only brought out his own blade, a sword shaped like a dragon wing.

"I'll get out…When I have your precious prince's heart." Cloud growled in anger, and held his sword at the ready. The boy let a wicked smile come to his lips.

The two charged at each other.

* * *

Sora saw a boy standing at the mural. His vision was unclear, fuzzy, but he could have sworn he saw sliver hair. 

"Ri…ku?" He said the name weakly, not just in pain, but the idea that his old friend was possibly there, that he had found him. The boy said something, but Sora felt like it was more in his heart than out loud.

_The heartless are coming! You must fight! Don't be afraid!_

Sora slid up the wall and staggered to the mural, towards the boy. A light immediately came from his heart and connect with the mural. The light came to his open right hand and a blade appeared. Sora looked down and saw it was shaped like a key. His blue eyes widened as darkness came out of the light from the mural, shadows appearing all around him. He held the key awkwardly as one of the lunged for an attack.

* * *

A/N: CRAP! ugh, I really hate it. Oh well, a cliffy! Sort of...I am going to try and get Chapter Two: Friends, up on monday. Or tonight...who knows! Please Review! 


	3. His Heart

Chapter 2: His Heart

A/N's: YAY SIX PAGES! YAY 1,917 WORDS! That actually isn't what I had expected, but hell, who cares! I love this chapter and I don't care if no one else does!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

**Rikus-Kitsune-Mate**: You. Rock. Haha, when you read this chapter, if you don't think that we have killed Sora, then go read it again. We are so mean to him. Oh, and about the blackouts, I'm like super anal about saving now.

A LOT happens in this chapter. It's only chapter two and I was thinking about making it a later chapter, but trust me, the best it yet to come.

Enjoy and REVIEW! I know how many page views I'm getting and I only have 4 reviews!

Much Kudos to the reviewers though. :gives out cookies: Thank you!

* * *

Cloud fell to his knees as his breathes heaved in and out of his chest. The fresh wound on his right arm caused him to drop his sword, the blood now coming in spurts. The boy pointed the sword on the blonde's head. 

"I told you…you are no match for the powers of darkness…"

Right as the silver haired youth swung upward, preparing to end the young man's life, he was required to call his attention to the brunette swinging a gun like blade behind him. The two swords slammed together immediately, the man's blue-gray eyes glaring.

"I can't have you taking the lives of my friends, Riku, nor my prince's." The boy's eyes narrowed and he jumped away from the fray. He flipped his sliver hair.

"How did you figure it out…?" He growled, glaring immensely at the man. Leon smiled and laid his sword on his shoulder.

"The silver hair and green eyes are a dead give away…"Riku just glared more, charging at the man in anger.

"I also know that…" Leon said, dodging the tiring Riku easily, "You love to cook, just like your father, you're always asking questions and get this…." Leon came in quite close, smiling confidently.

"You love chocolate…" Riku's eyes widened and he jumped back, looking at Leon with confused green eyes.

"Want to know how I know so much about you?" Leon said, is face becoming serious. Riku nodded, his insides twisting. Who was this man and how did he know so much? More importantly, no one knew his real name, not even Ansem…the only person who knew his name was him…and apparently this man.

"Sora…" Leon said simply. Riku immediately growled at the name.

"That little bastard prince," said Riku, looking at him hard, "What, does he find out all the information about his victims before he kills their family?"

It was Leon's turn to be confused. "What…" but any further questioning was stopped by another on slot of attacks. Cloud had moved closer to his sword, only to find that Aerith was already there, beside him. She immediately healed his wound without a word.

"Where's Sora…" Cloud whispered as the two jumped away and towards each other.

"In the waterway," She whispered in reply, "He wasn't doing well when we left him, so I need to get back…"

The wound was healed and Cloud grabbed his sword. He noticed a heartless beginning to swarm around them. "Damn…"

Aerith clung close to Cloud as he held her to him. They were about the jump, but were stopped by a boy with a large…key? Cloud blinked and looked closely to see Sora fighting off the heartless like he had been doing so for years.

"In the waterway, huh?" Cloud smiled at Aerith who only blushed, "Looks like he's fine to me…" Sora smashed his Keyblade down on one more heartless and they were gone, watching the hearts stolen go up into the night sky.

"Bless those…" Sora began, but immediately saw Leon and a silver haired boy fighting. The ocean blue eyes widened greatly as Aerith and Cloud watched him.

"Riku..?" he said weakly, as the boy and Leon broke, Riku finally seeing he had come onto the scene. Riku growled in anger and lunged at Sora before Leon could do a thing. Sora held up the Keyblade awkwardly, all instincts on how to use it forgotten.

"I'll kill you…" Riku said between gritted teeth. He pushed down harder on the sword and Sora went down on one knee, "then I will take your heart to Ansem. It's the least I can do for what you did…"

"What did I do?" Sora said, trying to dodge when Riku let up, but the sword slammed into his left leg, leaving a deep wound. Riku pulled it out, flinging the blood of the prince everywhere. Leon and Cloud were about the charge, but Sora held up a hand as if he read their minds.

"Don't. Do. Anything," Sora commanded through gritted teeth. Despite their reservations, they remained as they were, silent. Sora looked up at Riku as he held the sword up in between his eyes. The blue eyes were very blank, something that worried the guards more.

"Why…" Sora said his voice distant. Riku's lips twitched and the first trace of real emotion came to his eyes. The boy pushed the sword closer to Sora's head.

"You killed him! You killed my father! I saw you do it!" There was something about those blank eyes that was making him think…they were looking through him almost, to the depths of his heart.

"Is that what Ansem fed you, Riku!" Leon yelled, "A false truth that he was the true ruler of Bastion!"

"Ansem IS the true leader, and when he tried to take back what was rightfully his, this brat killed everyone just so _he_ could have the throne!" Riku yelled back, not taking his eyes away from Sora's, the sword now causing Sora to have his crimson blood fall down his face. The blank eyes only continued to stare, and Riku felt his insides squirm.

"I can take it away…" said Sora quietly, as if meaning for only Riku to hear him. The prince stood, his leg injury forgotten, and smiled a weak smile. Riku's hand began to shake. _No…I can't loose it…It's his damn magic that's tricking me…It's his fault…_

Sora held up the Keyblade, right at Riku's heart. "You are confused, alone, and doubtful…," said Sora, his smile getting bigger, "Just like you always were…"

Suddenly, a light came from the end of the key and entered Riku's body. He grabbed his chest and gasped, dropping his sword. The three observers saw a black energy leave Riku and wrap around the Keyblade. Sora's eyes rolled back into his head as he fell, the waves of black beginning to enter his own body. Cloud ran up and caught him, softly setting him on the ground. Riku was on his knees, gasping for air, until he too, succumbed to unconsciousness.

Aerith immediately bent down and checked his leg, which was bleeding profusely. The dark waves from the Keyblade swirled around the injury and around Sora's heart.

"Damn it…" Leon said, kneeling to Sora, who took in a breath, grabbing his chest. Aerith whispered something and a white light wrapped around the wound, stopping the bleeding, and some of the darkness disappeared. Sora's now pale features became relaxed in the growing seconds and he was quiet, now clutching the blade to his chest like a child with its blanket.

"What happened," Cloud asked, looking at Aerith. She stood and moved to the unconscious Riku, turning him over on his back.

"Sora did what he said he was going to do…He took the spell that plagued Riku's mind away, but Sora, being as susceptible to darkness as he is, had it contract into his body," Aerith opened Riku's eyes in turn and unzipped the robe to see a black tank top, "I got some of it out, but it's up to Sora to beat it. He is going to be very sick for the next few days…"

"So how is Riku…," Leon asked, almost not caring for what he would assume a traitor. Aerith looked down his shirt at his chest, and then back at his eyes. She leaned back.

"Fine! It might take him a bit to repair his memories, but I think Ansem's spell is gone…."She took a look at Sora, who took in a breath.

"But now it's rebounded on Sora…" said Cloud, picking the brunette up.

"Come on, let's get them home and make them comfortable…"

* * *

Ansem's gold eyes glared at the sight before him. Inside an orb was the scene, Riku being helped up Leon. It closed in on Riku's serene face, but then focused on Sora's as well. The man smiled, turning his head to look out the window. 

"Well, I lose a pawn and gain a knight…well played, your highness. Well played…"

"May I ask why you are so happy sir…" said a red haired man, who just appeared from a portal.

"Well, Axel, it seems we lost the boy, but gained the prince. The little brat used his blasted Keyblade, but my spell is too strong and rebound on him..."

Axel smiled wickedly. "Would you like me to go retrieve him?"

"Oh no, I see him finding his own way here…" Ansem said, laughing maliciously.

"Finding his own way…to his death…"

* * *

_A six year old ran with all his might towards the palace gates. He would have to climb them to get away. A bunch of kids were chasing him, holding sticks and stones, throwing them. They were yelling 'freak' and 'weirdo'. The boy ran so hard till he got to the gate, wherein he didn't stop, just jumped so he could climb. _

_Upon reaching the edge, he found a trap door was left cracked open that led into a hollow tunnel. Good thing he lived here with his dad, the palace cook. He jumped in and shut it, hiding. It took him seconds to realize that someone was in there with him. The boy jumped out and saw a brunette climb out. He was wearing all white and had a gold band around his head. _

_"Man, now you found my hiding space," said the brunette, who couldn't have been older than five. The boy knew this particular five year old though, and so did the boys who were banging on the gate. The cook's son immediately kneeled. _

_"Your highness…I'm so sorry…" He apologized, fearful of the young prince. The boy grabbed his arm and pulled on it. _

_"None of that 'your highness' stuff. You the same age as me, right," he said, sounding so much older than he looked, his tone proper. The hooligans at the gate were whispering. _

_"That's the prince, isn't it?"_

_"You know I heard he's a real brat…" _

_"I heard that he's meaner than the king…and only five!" _

_The prince gave the best five year old glare he could and marched over to the gate. _

_"Were you picking on him!" he said, glaring up at the boys. The fearful preteens looked at him, shaking their heads. _

_"You better not be, because he is my friend!" said the boy, and thinking that was that, marched back over to the silver haired kid. _

_"My name is Sora…" He whispered as the walked together, wrapping an arm around his shoulder._

_"I'm Riku…Riku Hikari…" _

Riku saw the scene dissolve in front of him, as if a movie had come to an end. He sat in darkness, watching the memories from his childhood. The teen rubbed his temples.

"It couldn't have been Sora…" said Riku, quietly, "Sora didn't even liked to be called a prince. He thought it made him sound too regal…he wouldn't kill everyone…Sora hated fighting if he knew there was a way around it…"

Riku looked up, not seeing anything but darkness swirl around. He sighed.

"But then who killed Dad…" As if an answer to his question, he saw his dead father for the second time, a familiar red chakram sticking out of his body. The blood was everywhere. The screams were silent as Riku saw his eleven old self cry over his father, blood staining his clothes. Riku felt those tears come to his eyes, and when he opened his eyes back to reality, he was crying.

* * *

Me: Next time on: A Light to Show the Way. Memories haunt Riku's dreams and waking hours, but how can he decipher what's real and what's not. Meanwhile, Sora is bedridden, battling for his heart. Riku wants to tell him he remembers, but how can he when the prince won't even wake up? Stay Tuned for the next chapter: Of Sin and Memories! 

Sora: That was so cheesy…

Me: I know, right?

Sora: Don't ever do that again…..:hits her on the head with the Keyblade: ALSO, STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!

Me: WAHHH. T.T :whiney: RIKU, SORA HIT ME!

Riku:ignoring her:


	4. Of Sin and Memories

Chapter Three

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts owns me.

A/N's: I am so sorry about not getting this chapter out! I am such a loser. I have been so busy with class, my friend's installation, my youth group and all that! I really have been writing though, just not on this!

Hope you like it and PLEASE review!

* * *

Riku slowly opened his eyes to see the white walls of the apartment that he had been taken into. Beside his bed, Cloud sat reading a book, a tray of sandwiches and milk on the otherwise empty desk. Sitting up distracted the man enough to look up at him.

"Oh, Riku…you're awake…" said Cloud, smiling softly, "What did you remember last night?"

"Just Sora and I playing together…" Riku looked at him, "It's so weird to think that I know these memories, but I don't all at the same time. I'm trying to remember something that I know…"

Cloud nodded, closing the book. "It's probably that spell. It's basically…" He thought for a moment on how to explain it, then looked back at the boy, "Like a blanket was put over your memories, and that blanket was pulled off by Sora. All those memories are trying to process slowly back into your heart…"

Riku looked down. "Sora…" he said softly, Cloud's blue eyes looking at him with concern. The prince hadn't come out of his unconscious state since the fight one week ago. Occasionally, he would thrash around in the bed, screaming for Riku to save him, get him away from the darkness, but other than that, he remained silent, and his features soft. The guards didn't blame Riku for what had happened; saying that he was just being controlled and the person to blame was Ansem.

Some part of Riku wanted to believe that, so badly. He wanted to say that he could blame Ansem. The boy was mad at the king for having altered his memories to make him attack the only friend he had, but he wondered sometimes if it was the darkness in his own heart that had made him the way he was. It _was_ his fault Sora had gotten hurt and his fault that his best friend currently fighting for his heart.

Riku looked at Cloud who was looking at him with concern. "I would like to see Sora…"

Cloud nodded and helped Riku out of bed, getting him to stand on his own. Riku pulled on borrowed blue shorts and a white t-shirt. The two left slowly and down to the next bedroom door. They could hear Leon and Aerith talking in whispers as they opened the door. The two immediately stopped, Riku knowing that they were probably talking about him.

"Riku, did you get a good night sleep?" Leon asked politely. Riku knew the attitude was still from the fact that Leon, while forgiving him, still had some problems with Riku staying so close to them after the fight.

"Yes, as well as one can gets while trying to remember things…" Riku commented back, walking to Sora's bed, the boy sleeping peacefully upon it. Riku sat down on the edge and pushed unwashed, brunette strands out of his face. The older boy grabbed the prince's hand, feeling the cold sensation coming from the gesture.

"He's as cold as ice…" Riku said, looking at the others. They all seemed to be avoiding his eyes. Riku looked back at Sora, just to see a soft breath go in and out very slowly. Riku felt a weird sensation at that moment looking at Sora.

Despite the fact that Sora looked like death warmed over, and his breathing was so slow, Riku never felt safer when he was sitting and holding his cold hand. It was only when a faint tighten on his hand did Riku truly feel at home and that's what made him tear up the most, that after all those years of being blind, he finally had his light back to open his eyes.

* * *

_Sora…_

Sora ran in the darkness, allhe could do is run. It was scary, the darkness. Irrational fear and pain had taken him over and all he could think about was the darkness….

_Sora…_

The memories, the pain of memories kept him running. Running away from his past, running away from his future…his destiny.

_Just keep running…_

Sora fell to his knees, tears in his eyes, falling down his cheeks. Those tears weren't clear; they were crimson, like the blood of his parents, his friends, and the blood of those who died for him.

"I didn't want them to die…," He said weakly, trying to wipe away the blood on his hands, his face. "I didn't want to kill them…"

_Sora Misonai…You did…you sentenced them to death when you were born. You were the one prophecy said would bring destruction…_

Sora cried harder, trying to get the blood off. As hard as he tried, it stained everything around him. The prince finally brought his hands to his head in terror and let out a scream, terrified and alone. He lay down on the floor, his body tired.

_I give up…I don't want to fight it anymore…I can't…Riku…Leon…Cloud…I'm sorry…Father…Momma…Your son can't fight anymore…I'm just going to bring destruction to the worlds…just like he said…_

Sora closed his eyes on crimson cheeks, letting the darkness begin to engulf him. Suddenly, a light shone bright in his hand and his weapon, the Keyblade, appeared. In it, his hand was becoming warm and he tightened his grip. The darkness around him faded, and he wearily moved his head up. The light swirled around and formed a beautiful brunette woman with startling blue-green eyes. Sora sat up slowly.

"Mo…mma…? Is that you?"

The woman smiled and kneeled to her boy, translucent arms wrapping around him. The hug was warm and all the blood faded from Sora's vision. This hug was something that he hadn't felt for a long time.

"My baby boy…my little prince…" she whispered, hugging him tightly, "You're not ready yet…but you must keep fighting…"

"I can't…Don't leave me..."

"You can…" The spirit said, pulling back her son, "because you have the strongest weapon of all Sora…your heart…" Sora looking into her matching eyes, wanting to believe her, but the blood…all that blood…

Sora immediately hugged his mother again, never wanting to leave her embrace, her warmth. It was so familiar…so very familiar.

_Sora…?_

"You must remember," said his mother, pulling him back and standing, "You're braver than you believe, stronger than you feel, and smarter than you think…."

_Sooraa…_

"Don't leave me…please!" Sora said, reaching for her, still feeling her warmth. "Don't leave!"

"I'm always here, baby…" She said, smiling, "I'm always right here…"

This time, the tears were real, the room was real and the warmth of his best friend holding him was real, but he was really hoping it wasn't.

* * *

A/N's: HAHA I win. I just want to say that I took a quote from a Disney movie, so I don't own Disney.

Can you guys guess which quote it is? Even more Kudos if you can guess where it is from!

This chapter is very depressing to me because I know that Sora would have some issues with his mother showing up, because she was influential in his life, as mentioned in the prologue. It just made me alittle sad...aww...

Haha, next chapter will be up when I finish it!


	5. Dark Symbols

Chapter 4

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, cause if I did, 1. I would be insanely rich, 2. Not writing fan fiction and 3. I would be playing KH2 by now. Seeing as how I depend on pay checks from the Disney Store (don't own that either), writing a bunch of fan fictions and I have to wait till the 31st of March to get my copy of KH2 then I obviously don't own it, do I?

* * *

Riku held Sora's hand when the grip tightened and the brunette shuddered in his sleep. The three came over to the bed, watching helplessly as Sora cried, tears flowing down his cheeks. The boy was murmuring very quietly, Riku could have sworn he said 'run…got…to… run…"

Riku was beginning to find the grip painful, but he wouldn't let go. He let go too many years ago and Sora ended up like this. Riku wasn't letting go, this time. A cry was let loose from Sora's lips, and he fell very still. The group held their breath, Sora's grip on Riku's hand becoming slack. Only one word escaped his lips with a breath:

"Sorry…"

Sora's breathing stopped altogether, and Riku let go of the boy's hand, shaking his shoulders. "Come on, Sora, breathe…"

That one minute seemed like an eternity to the group, but they all breathed out as their prince took in a sharp breath, Riku leaning back. Suddenly, Sora grabbed him and pulled him back, Riku practically lying on top of Sora. Riku waved his arms frantically, but the boy wouldn't let go. The three sat in amazement, not knowing what to do.

"Don't leave me…please…." mumbled Sora and he relaxed, letting Riku sit him up. There was heat on Riku's face as Sora hugged him again, this time not so tightly, but gentle and warm.

Riku felt hot tears on his shirt, Sora sobbing uncontrollably. "Don't leave me…please! I can't…." Riku saw the blue eyes flicker open and closed

"Sora…?"

"Don't leave me!" Sora screamed, holding onto Riku, "Don't leave!"

"Sooraa…"

The brunette opened his eyes for the first time, Riku visibly seeing them adjust to the sunlight. The three adults all said, "Sora!" and crowded around him as he sobbed into Riku's chest, the affects of a nightmare wearing off with every teardrop.

* * *

Ansem smiled as some guards looked at him frightfully, looking back into the orb.

"What? Are you thinking that he won't come to me, that he's beaten it?" said Ansem smoothly, the guards shaking their heads in the hopeful right answer.

"Oh, he'll come…because he may have beaten the first part of the spell, but I've taken some special precautions with the dear prince…"

* * *

Riku walked into Sora's room to see the boy still sitting on his bed, knee bend slightly, elbows hanging off of them. He looked healthier, but his pale skin was very unnerving. Sora had always had very tan skin and ever since he woke up it had been the opposite. Riku carried a lunch tray in and set down on the bed.

"Sora…I have food for you…"

Sora didn't look at him, but looked out the window, his blue eyes deep in thought. Riku took the silence to get a good look at Sora's room, which was littered with clothes, papers and odd books. Some were old ones from their home, fairy tales. Riku picked up the closest one and Sora looked at him.

"I remember this story. Your mom read it to us once. It was always your favorite. The tale of the white knight…" Sora didn't say anything, just looked at Riku still, so Riku told the story of the time the queen read them a story.

"She was always so eager to let you play with me. Her majesty was always saying that children need to play, even princes…" Riku began, smiling at the memory, "I remember the day she read it to us, because afterward you said—"

"Light always protects….right?" Sora said quietly, looking at Riku hard. The boy smiled at him, Sora feeling a faint heat rise on his face. The boy smirked.

"What are you blushing for? What, do I make you blush?"

Sora regained himself, but knew he was blushing more. "NO! No! I was just…embarrassed that you remembered that. I just have that story book…Cloud and Leon gave it to me one year…."

Riku's smirk didn't fade, as he chided Sora more.

"Whatever…you know you love me sitting here, on your bed like this…."

That thought hadn't occurred to Sora, and he got up, smiling, trying to push Riku off.

"Get off then! I don't want you here anyway!" Sora said, but a light was dancing in his eyes happily, much different from the somber, thoughtful Sora was a few minutes ago. Riku didn't move as Sora tried so very hard to push him off.

"Get off!" Sora pouted, and Riku found it hard to deny that Sora was insanely cute when he pouted, so he handed the food to the boy, getting up and taking residence in a chair nearby.

"Thanks…" The boy ate the soup quickly, realizing how hungry he was after the lack of food he had eaten. Riku sat in the chair backwards, leaning on the back of the chair. The boys sat in silence, the sounds of Sora eating filling the room. Sora grinned at him as he finished.

"So you remember now, right?"

Riku looked at that grin, and felt himself truly smiling back. Sora got up and stretched, his long sleeve shirt coming up to reveal a tight stomach. On that stomach were black lines that were very fine, curling around each other. Riku stood, knocking the chair down, yanking up Sora's shirt.

"WHOA! Riku!"

The lines were suddenly gone as they had come. Riku pushed Sora's shirt down as Leon came in. The boys stood awkwardly together as Leon looked suspicious.

"What's going on…?" Leon asked his voice weary.

Sora looked at Riku, his eyes meeting his friends aquamarine eyes. Riku looked at Sora, shaking the scene from his thoughts.

"It's…it's nothing…"Riku said, looking away. Leon left the two slowly, Sora pulling on Riku's sleeve for his attention, but the boy couldn't bring himself to look.

Riku had seen those lines before…on himself…

* * *

A/N: HA! Two chapters, one day! EAT THAT MOTIVATION!

My Sora and Riku muses wouldn't leave me alone. I typed up the other chapter and they kept bugging me at dinner and then while I was trying to do my Spanish. They kept pulling my hair.

Oh well, expect the next chapter soon!


	6. Always

Chapter Five

**A/N:** OMG, It took me forever to get this out! I'm so sorry! I just had my birthday, then my friend was having a lot of troubles, and then Kingdom Hearts 2 distracted me for about FOREVER.

Sorry. Not much happens in the way of action, I'm just trying to build up plot. Trust me, the next chapter will be up sooner, because it's already written out, I just haven't edited it or typed it.

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**. I do own Asylia, the white dove. I DO own a copy KH2 though! I'm on Agrabah. You?

Of course, Thanks as always, for reading my story! PLEASE REVIEW or tell me how good it is on AIM! I'm always on usually, so the SN is magicalchmygrl5. I love reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism!

P.S. The dove's name in this chapter is pronounced "A-se-lee-ah"

* * *

Riku lay awake for a long time, starting out the window of the small room he was sharing with Cloud. On the floor, the man was curled up, his blonde locks falling into his face. The open door let in a small breeze of the running air conditioning.

Riku sighed quietly, looking at the stars that he could see. _What could Ansem be planning…_he thought, _Sora's very vulnerable to him, more so than any of us would like to admit…_

The silver haired boy was worrying the ends of his hair by rubbing the soft ends between his fingers. Laying in the darkness, playing with his hair, Riku realized that he must look ridiculous. Something was nagging at him relentlessly.

_Ansem mentioned something…once…to me…_

Riku's rubbing of his hair began to intensify.

_The white knight…he stopped the chosen one from destroying his world. But the chosen one was being controlled by someone much more evil…_

Riku sat up quickly, his hair finally forgotten. "That's it!" he said a little too loudly, before covering his mouth. Cloud only snorted and rolled over on the cot, muttering something about Aerith.

Riku started to lie back down, but looked to see Sora standing in the door way, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Riku…" said Sora, his voice heavy with sleep, "I had a nightmare…"

Riku smiled at the thought that even though Sora was only fourteen, he really did look much younger. Riku got up, carefully walked over Cloud, who had yet to wake up from all the noise, and walked to Sora.

"Come on; let's get you back to bed…"

Sora nodded and let Riku take him back to his room, lay him down and tuck him in. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Riku smiled at him.

"What was the dream about?" The older boy asked gently. Sora pulled the sheets up, blue eyes fully awake now.

"Ansem…he killed my parents…I saw you…you were killed…I thought…"

Riku placed a finger on the boy's warm lips. "It's okay…I'm here…I'm here…"

Sora's eyes filled with tears, but the boy quickly rubbed his eyes, as not to cry in front of his friend. Riku felt his heart break as the blue eyes looked up at him, hurt, scared and vulnerable. Years of pain and crying were still left in those eyes, those eyes that shouldn't have ever had such emotions in them.

Riku pulled up the covers and lay down with Sora, taking the boy in his arms. Sora tried to push him away in embarrassment, but submitted in the end.

"Riku…" Sora said, looking up at him, "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Riku said, looking into those eyes again, feeling his face warm up.

"For everything… If I wasn't who I am, your father wouldn't have died. If I wasn't a prince, we would have been happy…" Sora said, immediately away from aqua eyes.

Riku place his hands on Sora's shoulders. "Sora! It's not your fault! Don't _ever_ say that!"

Sora stayed silent, Riku wondering if the boy believed him. Sora suddenly buried his head in Riku's chest.

"I'm so sorry….I is sorry…" Sora said, crying, saying the phrase repeatedly. Riku ran his fingers through the wild brown locks, trying to remember something to make his feel better. Riku's face brightened as he struggled down to meet his prince eye to eye.

Riku took in a breath and began to softly sing, his voice carrying out into the hallway.

_Come stop your crying…It'll be alright…_

_Just take my hand…hold it tight…_

_I will protect you from all around you…_

_I will be here, don't you cry…_

Sora's crying began to stop as Riku sang, his eyes drooping sleepily. Sora reached up and grabbed Riku's hair softly, the long sliver strand lying on the pillow. Riku held the prince in his arms, still singing.

_You'll be in my heart…._

_You'll be in my heart…_

_From this day on, now and forever more..._

_You'll be in my heart…_

_No matter what they say…_

_You'll be here in my heart.._

_Always…_

Riku sighed and close his eyes, sleep overcoming him as well. The two boys didn't know that they had an audience out in the hallway, the three adults, smiling softly as the reunion between the boys.

Cloud yawned. "Can't believe, after all this time…Riku still remembered that song the Queen used to sing to Sora."

Leon smiled. "It's something I'm sure her majesty wanted Riku to remember…So when she wasn't there, someone could comfort her little boy…"

* * *

The next morning, Riku woke to find Sora sitting in his windowsill with Leon, pointing to the grey doves that flew outside the window. A bag of bread was between the two, all broken into small pieces. Riku sat up and heard Sora exclaim in happiness as the only white dove landed on the other side of the window.

"Hi Asylia!" Sora said, as he opened the window. Leon gave Riku a simple smile and stood up.

"Today is 'feed every bird in Traverse Town' day," Leon said, as the silver haired boy got up and stretched. The man received a half hearted, blue eyed glare, but the attention was returned to Asylia the white dove. Other birds began to flock over for food, some even sitting on the awnings for the shops below.

"Mornin' Riku," Sora said, as he threw some more food out the window.

Riku went to help his friend, Leon walking out.

"No birds in the apartment, your highness…"

Sora waved him out, apparently disregarding the last part completely. The white dove was soon in his hands and Sora petted it.

Riku smiled as he took the bag and passed out some food as well. Sora always did love birds. Riku remembered a pet bird the brunette had when he was very young. Its name was….

"_That's _Asylia?" Riku said, amazed that the bird was still alive. Sora nodded and petted his bird happily, the white dove very happy to be back in its masters hands.

"But I thought…" Riku began. Sora grinned.

"Yea! Me too! But one day, not too long after the attack, Asylia showed up right at my window! She was a little hurt, but other wise than that, she was fine!" Sora said, setting her down in the sill with them, Riku setting more food down for her.

"But the people who are letting us stay here won't let us have any pets, so she has to stay outside a lot," Sora said, sadly, "I don't think she minds though." The dove seemed to chirp in agreement, causing the boy's to laugh. Their laughter was stopped when Leon reentered with breakfast.

"SORA TENKO MISONAI! GET THAT BIRD OUT OF THE APARTMENT!"

The boys spent the rest of the morning getting lectured about why animals, especially birds, aren't allowed in the house. Once Leon was done, they began to pick up the room, Sora stopping to see Asylia patiently waiting for the window to be opened again. The prince proceeded to it, smiling.

"You know, Riku…" Sora said, softly, "You're kind of like Asylia…"

Riku looked up as he pulled the covers up on the bed. The boy opened the window and the bird jumped in, almost cautiously, continuing to eat the left over bread.

"Even though you were hurt…you still came back to me…."

Riku saw the boy turn, his ever present grin replaced with a warm smile, one that reflected the King.

"Thank you…"

* * *

A/N's: So who do you think is going to fall for the other first! I would love to know! Well, gotta go! There's trouble brewin!


	7. Truth and Prophecies

Chapter 6

A/N's: Personalized on Chapter 7: Asylia.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Ansem stood before a sword handing on a stone wall, a large picture directly above it. The sword's blade was as white as a dove's feathers, the hilt clear and lined with gold. It was long and thin, but glowed with a white light. The picture above was of the previous King, Sora's father, his intense blue eyes staring at the man before him.

"My old friend, Halen…" Ansem said, a sad smile coming to his lips, "You wouldn't ever believe me…Thought that I was wrong…"

Ansem looked into the blue eyes staring down at him emotionlessly.

"The prince has those same eyes…and gives me the same look you used to…12 years ago…"

"You thought that I was wrong to believe in the darkness. You said that I had betrayed you…Your best friend! No, Halen, I never betrayed you. You were the one who betrayed me by turning your back on me, leaving me in the cold…You deserved death, and so does your son…"

Ansem lifted the sword from the wall, a mad glint in his golden eyes.

"I showed you that light cannot win…Now I will show the dear prince…._my godson_…that it still cannot win…"

* * *

_12 years previously_

Two year old Sora Misonai bounced on a white haired man's shoulders, laughing loudly. The child's laughter rang out in the hall before the throne room, where the young king was handling a situation that had happened in town between two gentlemen.

"Higher! Higher!" Sora squealed as the man held up the boy, smiling. The man spun him around and then brought him into a hug, as shoes click behind the thick door.

"Of course…I understand…Just promise me that it won't happen again, alright," Said the soft voice of King Halen, a warm smile on his lips, escorting two regal looking men out, "I've split up the land evenly, so both the item shop and the accessory shop will be on the same level."

"Yes, Your majesty, thank you…" The two men muttered, leaving together with a renewed, but shaky, friendship.

The king sighed, his wild brown locks bouncing into his face. Sora was reaching away from the man he was with to his father, making miffed noises that the man wasn't paying attention.

"Sora…" the man chided, finally taking the boy, who promptly yelled a 'YAY'. The man chuckled as Sora began to play with his hair, looking at his friend sympathetically.

"Did my son con you into play time, Ansem?" the two walked away from the throne room, the little boy now messing with his fathers sliver crown necklace, trying to put it in his mouth.

The man named Ansem laughed. "The prince could con me into doing anything with those eyes of his, Halen. He really does look just like you…" The king took the necklace away, but they made Sora laugh and grab at it more. The men laughed when Sora finally got it, by tapping his fathers hand when he reached for it.

"He's got a lot of his mother in him though…" Halen said, smiling up at his friend. Ansem smiled back, seeing the object of conversation walking towards them.

"Sora!" The brunette said he light blue-green eyes. The boy happily clapped and was given to his mother, still trying to get at the necklace, "I was worried!"

Halen smiled to his wife, "He decided that Ansem was going to play with him…"

The queen smiled. "Well, it's time for his nap. Thank you for playing with Sora, Ansem. He really loves having you for a godfather…" The brunette curtsied and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek, the boy beginning to cry. The women quieted him down as she walked away.

Ansem's expression changed quickly, turning to the king.

"Halen, did you read my report…"

Halen's face transitioned from a warm smile to a cold glare in a matter of seconds.

"Yes, Ansem, and dabbling in that darkness and the heartless isn't a good idea. This darkness will control you."

Ansem balled his fist up. "Halen…you don't understand! Those heartless will be able to help in finding the pure people and gaining them to our side!"

Halen looked at his friend, blue eyes glaring intensely. "You listen to me, Ansem. The heartless are born of the darkness in people's hearts. They feed off the light and take people's hearts. They surround the person in darkness. If you aren't careful, you will have your own heart taken by these heartless that you hold so dear!"

Ansem stepped up the king, towering over him. The shorter man didn't flinch, his eyes never blinking.

"If you don't listen to me, you know what will happen…" Ansem said, threateningly.

"What, Ansem? You'll stage a coup? Come on. You don't scare me…Light always protects…" Halen said, just a defiant, "Ansem, don't mess up our friendship over this…it's too trivial…"

Ansem watched as his best friend for 15 years turned and walked away, only glancing back once to say:

"Sora needs you, Ansem, _I _need you. You're my best friend…don't let the darkness control you…"

Little did the King know… that it was much too late.

* * *

Sora woke up with a start, a cold sweat covering his entire body. Riku looked up from his makeshift bed on the floor, to see Sora sit up and bring one hand up to his head.

"You okay?" Riku asked, receiving a nod. Sora shook his head and looked down. That was the strangest dream. His father talking to Ansem, saying not to go to the darkness, but Sora could see that it was much too late for that. His father, Halen, was killed by his best friend?

The dream seemed so real though. It was more like a memory, but at the end, someone was trying to tell him something important. If it wasn't a dream, then why would Sora be living here with his guards instead of with Ansem, his, dare he even think it, godfather?

Riku's voice brought him out of his reverie. He looked down to his friend, noticing a slightly concerned look on the silver haired boys face.

"You have a funny dream?" said Riku.

"Yea…it was so strange…and so real…" Sora replied, lying back on his side to talk to his friend, "It was just a dream…"

_Was it really? _piped up a voice in Sora's head. Sora shook his head again, seeing sunlight finally peak into the room.

"Man, it's early," Sora said, yawning. Riku sighed and went back to his book. Sora leaned down.

"Whatcha readin'?" Sora asked, his voice beginning to get laced with sleep again.

"The story book…" Riku said, placing some of his sliver hair behind his ear. Sora snorted.

"You've read that like a thousand times….you probably know it backwards and forwards…" Sora commented, yawning again and laying all the way on his back.

"Just because I actu— " Riku started, looking over to see Sora sound asleep again, a soft snore coming from his lips. Riku smiled and got up, covering the boy up with the previously kicked off sheets and blanket. Sora pulled the blanket over his head and mumbled, becoming a curled up lump of dark blue on the bed.

Riku heard someone getting up next door and assumed it was Leon. He grabbed the book and quietly walked out, shutting the door behind him. Leon approached, wearing nothing but black bed pants, looking mildly surprised to see Riku up this early.

"Riku, is there something wrong?" Leon asked sleepily, noticing the book clutched in his hand.

"Yea and it's about Sora…Can I talk to you about it in the kitchen?" Riku had spent the past few days reading that book, and every time Sora asked, he would say it was because he liked it or he was just bored. Leon looked into determined aqua eyes and sighed.

"That's fine, but you'll have to wait until I have at least one cup of coffee in me. I find that I am little sluggish this early," Riku smiled and followed Leon to the kitchen, "But we must be quiet, sleeping beauties one and two usually sleep until ten or eleven."

Riku chuckled quietly; trying to imagine what Sora would be like if he did wake up before ten. Interestingly enough, he thought that Sora probably woke up chipper, no matter what time of day.

* * *

Leon and Cloud watched as the boys fought in the second district square, passersby turning to watch the match. Sora and Riku fought with their respective weapons, this being more a training session than a fight, the one of them laughing when other would fall down.

"Cloud…" Leon began, watching as Sora jumped high to attack, "Riku talked to me this morning about something that he thinks involves Sora…the reason why Ansem betrayed the King…"

Cloud looked over to Leon, tilting his head.

"I thought it was because…"

"Yes, but it seems there is more to it than the personal feud. There's this prophecy Riku found about…he asked around and read some old books, says that the chosen one, who he thinks is Sora, will be controlled by darkness…Then, by the light and love of the person he holds most dear, the white knight will save him…"

Cloud looked back out as Sora, who had stopped the fight, fallen over, and was holding his head. The two guards were about to go over, but he stood shakily, Riku helping him up.

"You think it has to do with those dizzy spells Sora is having?" Leon nodded.

"I really think Riku is keener to the situation than he lets on. He knows a great deal about what is going on, and knows about what is happening with Sora…He's probably right about this prophecy, but what I can't figure out is…"

"Who will be the one to save him, in the case the events occur," Cloud said, "Or maybe the fact the two people he held most dear are…well…dead?"

Leon nodded slowly, as the boys started up again, now having gained quite the audience.

"Well, it will just be our job to protect him, so he doesn't become controlled by the darkness…"

The guards nodded, returning their silent vigil on the boys while the trained, just like they always had.

* * *


	8. Asylia

Chapter 7

**A/N: **Alright, when was the last time I updated? Oh, that's right, MONDAY. :does the 'I rule' dance:

**Rikus-kitsune-mate**: I'm glad you love this fic! That means alot, this being my first KH fic and all! Sorry about the use of the song! I've been wanting to use that song in a fic for a long time, and I could never get it to fit into one until this one! Way to go, Riku!

**Bonnie Mizuhara: **I'm very glad you like Asylia. I hope you will like Asylia more after this chapter. Sora and Asylia have a very special relationship that relates BIG time to the plot. Asylia is my pride and joy.

I'm so glad to have Kingdom Hearts 2 as ultimate motivation. Thank you to everyone who has read thus far and PLEASE REVIEW!

Anyway, Onto Chapter 7: Asylia!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I do own Asylia though. Use my dove without permission and I'll keyblade you.

* * *

Riku sat with Sora on the top of the Gizmo Shop, Sora pointing up to a starry sky, telling Riku exactly which worlds they represented. 

"That's Destiny Islands; we went for vacation there when I was seven. The water there is so pretty. That's where dad found Kairi's father, who was a wizard. He became the court wizard, pretty soon after that…" Sora explained, Riku nodding.

"I remember her. Red hair, giggled a lot. She was your age right?" Sora nodded.

"Yea…I hope she's okay…" He said, looking at the stars closely. Riku placed and arm around his friend's shoulders.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they are all okay!" Riku said confidently, receiving a smile from Sora. The two looked up to the sky and saw a star slowly blinking out.

"A world! It's disappearing…," Sora stated sadly, placing his hands together. He looked at Riku pointedly, and Riku quickly did the same, feeling kind of stupid.

"Bless those hearts that were taken and save those souls they belong to…," Sora said quietly, eyes closed, Riku watching him pray with one open eye, "Keep us all safe from darkness and take our hearts to live in light. Help us to become reunited with the light…"

Riku took a breath in as Sora continued to pray, to have a smell come to his nose that made him go numb. He knew that smell. It was an acrid, blood-like smell that only one person had.

Ansem.

Riku immediately turned to see the white haired man standing behind them, a white blade in his hands. Sora had gone rigid, his hands clasped together tightly. Riku looked back to see the dark lines on his friend, eyes empty.

Riku, turning back to Ansem, growled.

"What the hell did you do to him!"

Ansem smirked. "What a greeting, child. I haven't seen you in weeks, and first thing you do is yell at me." Sora stood up mechanically and walked to Ansem.

"That's a good boy…" Riku held out his hand and his Soul Eater sword appeared. Lunging at Ansem, he yelled loudly. The man parried the boy easily.

"Tsk, Tsk, Riku. You've been slacking," Ansem said, nonchalantly. Sora finally met his destination, looking up at the man.

"Father…" Sora said distantly, looking at the sword.

"Yes, that's right, Sora…" Ansem whispered, "I'm your father…" Riku growled and lunged again only to have been parried again by the white sword.

"What did you do to Sora!" Riku said, looking at the boy and his deadened eyes.

"Nothing. He did this to himself. The prince made himself a puppet to darkness when he took that spell into himself to save you," Ansem said, holding the boy close. Riku felt enraged at the simple action.

"Get you filthy hands off of him!" Riku screamed, lunging one more time. Ansem didn't seem pleased with this fight, so he met Riku in the middle, the two trying to push the other down in a deadlock.

"You really think you can defeat me, Riku?" The man said quietly, before he gave and massive push and sent Riku flying off the edge of the shop.

"Sora!" Riku yelled as he fell downward. Sora's eyes suddenly came into focus again, and he saw Riku falling from view.

"Riku!"

Sora tried to run to him, but Ansem had grabbed his upper arm tight. "Riku! Riku! RIKU!" Sora continued to yell, fighting, tears falling down his face. A dark portal was opened and he was pulled into it.

"ASYLIA!" Sora screamed at the top of his lungs before disappearing into darkness. A white light flew under Riku and caught him right before he hit the ground. He looked to see to see a shimmering white angel, with green eyes and long, white blonde hair. Riku saw the light die down as he was placed on the ground easily. The angel like thing smiled at him as he kneeled.

"Are you alright, Mr. Riku?"

"Yea…wait…and…what?" Riku stammered in disbelief to the person (well at least it _looked _like a person) who was smiling at him so gently. Riku reached out and poked its shoulder to see if it was real. The former dove batted his hand away, brow furrowed.

"I don't like people poking me. Are you alright?"

Riku checked himself over, still in utter disbelief at what he was seeing.

"Yeah…I think so…thanks for saving me…but…how…"

Its wings twitched, an annoyed look crossing its face. "You don't remember me, Mr. Riku?"

Riku looked into those green eyes, and then it all clicked. Sora's scream, the white wings, this thing's green eyes…

"_Asylia…," _Riku said, again in a state of utter disbelief. If people could chirp, Riku believed that Asylia would have. "How…What?" Asylia smiled greatly.

"Always asking questions, Mr. Riku," The angel-like being stated, "I'm a guardian, I've been with the Misonai's for generations. Not many of then have ever thought or have had the need to use me in the form though. My human form, that is. Prince Sora, I believe, was the first to use me in this form…"

"So…," Riku began, noticing that Asylia was missing certain features that made up a girl, "You're…You're a boy…"

Asylia nodded. "I've been meaning to talk to Prince Sora about calling me a girl, but then again, His Majesty always thought I was a girl too….Guess I never thought too much about it…"

At the mention of Sora, Riku looked up to the place were he fell from.

_Sora…_

Remembering the frightened sound of Sora's voice when he was taken away from Riku at such a crucial moment caused him to punch the ground, making Asylia jump.

"_Damn it!_"

* * *

**A/N: **Ah. Sora.

I would just like to say that Asylia is a combined idea of Mulan's (don't own that)familyguardians(being animals, like Mushu and the others) and the human forms ofTsusuki's Shiki in Descendants of Darkness (the manga Vol. 10, don't own DoD either). I thought it would be cool to make Asylia a family guardian, but the Misonai's are the only ones who can realease it's power. Get it?

Yea, I just got inspired by looking at my DoD manga, then playing Land of Dragons.

Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW! I'm sure the next chapters will be up soon, cause I'm on a roll!

3


	9. Capture and Love

Chapter 8

A/N's: I really thought I wasn't going to be able to get this chapter out. I've gotten really sick! It was so weird, I put out the last 2 chapters and BAM! The sickness hit. I don't know! Well, after this, expect slower updates, because I started another job last night and I honestly don't know how much time I will have to type up things. I will shoot for getting chapter nine up this weekend or next week.

I think this story might be about 10 to 12 chapters, depending on how the ending comes out. Hope you like this chapter!

**Riku's-kitsune-mate: **WAIT NO LONGER! Thanks for reading my story, from the beginning, and all the wonderful comments you leave!

**Angstluver**: I'm glad you think I deserve more reviews! That makes me happy!Thanks for reading!

**TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN READING: **THANK YOU! This story is really close toending and I'm so glad you have enjoyed it (well, hopefully, enjoyed it)! Please keep reviewing!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

Sora groaned, his head pounding, body feeling heavy. He tried to move, but found out he couldn't, more so that he was stuck in a sitting position. 

_But if I'm sitting…wait…Riku!_

Sora's brain finally caught up to present time and his eyes snapped open. He was in a brightly lit throne room, one he recognized all too quickly, tied to the large red and gold throne by heavy chains. Sora looked down to see his clothes had been changed; instead of wearing red shorts and a white t shirt, he was in a solid white tunic, pants and black knee high boots. A golden rope tied the tunic comfortably at his mid section and the short cape coming off his shoulders was lined white lined with gold.

Trying to pull forward, Sora noticed the band he wore on his head instead of a crown. _Ansem…that jerk…he…., _Sora squirmed more, wishing that he had taken those escape lessons from Leon way more seriously, _Man, I can't move…_

"Well, this is a fine fix I'm in…." Sora mumbled grumpily, looking down. The image of Riku falling of the Gizmo Shop roof entered into his mind.

"Riku…I hope your okay…" Sora remembered that he called for Asylia to save him, but he couldn't understand why. Asylia was just a dove, what could she do to save Riku?

That didn't stop him from calling the animal's name though. Sora believed in Asylia, and his heart was soothed to know Riku was most definitely okay. He had to be. After all, who was going to save him?

The door opened and Sora's head shot up. A girl in a maid's uniform came in, carrying a tray. Her red hair was evident as she ran up to the throne and kneeled.

"Your highness…" She said, looking up to him with blue eyes, holding out the tray which only had a loaf of bread and a glass of water on it.

Sora gasped. "_Kairi!_"

Kairi nodded, tears filling her eyes. "Your highness, I'm so glad your okay…His majesty has sent me to feed you…" She stood and set the tray down on the arm of the throne and set to work breaking up the pieces. Sora suddenly looked very angry.

"Kairi...what—" Sora was interrupted by a mouth full of bread.

Kairi stuffed another piece in when Sora opened his mouth to talk again.

"Kfaifri," Sora said through a mouth full of bread.

"Your highness, it's rude to talk with your mouth full," This made Sora chew quickly and swallow what Kairi was sure to be a whole piece.

"Kairi." Sora stated quickly, dodging another piece to the best of his ability, "What did Ansem do to you all…" Sora lost the battle by getting another two pieces in his mouth, and he made a face at her. He amazingly swallowed this time, without chewing, and glared.

"Tell me what is going on," Sora commanded, adopting a demanding tone he hadn't used in years, "Now."

Kairi fell under the glare and looked down. "We're fine…you needn't worry about us, no one has died…save for the King and Queen…and Riku's father…"

Sora looked at her. "What about your father?"

"Locked up in the dungeon…"

Sora looked down, feeling guilt like no other swell up within him. Kairi looked at him, worry in her eyes.

"Your… highness?"

"Don't call him that…," Sora said quietly, Kairi leaned in.

"I'm sorry?"

Sora's head flew up. "DON'T call Ansem that! He's not the king! My father was king!" He yelled at her. Kairi jumped back and bowed, accepting what she thought was punishment. Sora blinked at her.

"What has he done to you…?" Sora said, knowing that this wasn't the Kairi who giggled so easily before, "What the _hell_ has that _bastard_ done to you!"

Aside from guilt, Sora was feeling angrier by the second. All he wanted was to kill Ansem for what he had done to his people, despite the fact that he knew killing was wrong. Sora's head swam dangerously with these thoughts and he bent his head down, closing his eyes.

_I'm sorry Kairi…everyone…It's my fault he's done this to you. I should have come sooner instead of being so self-centered. I'm just a selfish prince who doesn't care about what others want… _

Tears fell down his cheeks as he realized he howfrightened he really was.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

* * *

"That's what happened…" Riku said, Asylia the now human standing beside him in the apartment, looking around excitedly. Leon and Cloud couldn't have looked more half asleep, dazed, confused and possibly suicidal. 

Aerith, who had found Riku and Asylia sitting on the ground in the second district, stood behind them, looking positively murderous towards the two men. Upon looking at her, the two finally woke up completely, like an electric bolt had hit them.

"We need to go save him!" Riku said, hurriedly. The two men looked at each other and nodded. Aerith, still looking murderous pushed between the boys (both of whom made miffed noises).

"Don't you think you need something of a plan first? Ansem could have the palace overrun with Heartless by now!"

Cloud looked at her incredulously. Aerith look at him with an icy glare. "Aerith, you don't understand! That's our prince! We have to save him!" Cloud said, as if that was enough of a plan already.

Riku looked at Leon, who motioned for the door. Grabbing Asylia's hand, Riku dragged him out, looking a little worried when Aerith broke out into a 'reckless, hot headed scheme that will most likely get you killed' rant. Once away from the kitchen, Leon led Riku to his room, shutting the door.

Leon looked Asylia over once, the boy looking a bit nervous.

"I always wondered why every heir to the throne had a white dove as a pet…" Leon stated more to himself than the two boys, "So you're a guardian?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Leon…" Asylia said, nervously. Leon quirked his eyebrow at the boy, looking confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Well…you…just…never let me in the apartment…"

Leon broke into a smile that Riku had never seen on him before. The man laughed, placing a hand on Asylia's shoulder.

"It's alright…but…to not raise any more confusion, can you get rid of these, so that when we leave tomorrow morning…no one in town will be scared?"

Leon was pointing at the wings coming from the boy's back. Asylia smiled, apparently feeling better already and closed his eyes. Riku watched as the wings seemed to just disappear; leaving Asylia to look like a normal boy…well, as normal as a boy with bright green eyes and long white blonde hair could look.

"Thanks," Leon stated, placing his hands on both their shoulders, "Now, get some rest. We will be leaving in a few hours, and I know you two have been through a lot. We need you in top form to face Ansem…alright?"

The two nodded, thanked the man, and went to Sora's room. Once in there, Asylia immediately jumped on the bed, bouncing up and down.

"I've always wondered what a bed feels like..," The boy exclaimed, "They are so comfy…"

"Yea…" Riku said, distracted.

Asylia stopped jumping and landed softly on the mattress, like if he was made of air.

"Are you okay, Mr. Riku?"

Riku laid down on his makeshift bed, his head filled with Sora's screams.

_RIKU!_

Riku felt like something stuck in his throat and his eyes burning. He couldn't cry; he wasn't the one who cried, Sora was always the one who cried. Sora always said that crying was just a release of emotion, something that always made you feel better, but Riku had to be strong. Crying wasn't going to reverse time or save Sora from that man's clutches.

Before he realized it, Asylia was beside him, wrapping his arms around the boy.

"It's okay to cry, you know," the boy said softly, "It will make you feel better…"

With that one line, Riku felt tears slip down his face.

"I couldn't save him…I was just too weak!" Riku said, into Asylia's white tunic, sobbing, "I'm just too weak!"

"You're not weak, Mr. Riku…" Asylia stated confidently, "You were brave and strong, because you didn't give up, and I know you won't give up…"

Riku stayed silent for a few moments. Asylia let him wipe up his tears quickly and slap his face lightly.

"I've gotta get it together…Sorry, Asylia."

Asylia sat up. "It's only natural. You love Sora…right?"

Riku sat up quickly, his face flushing. "What! No! I mean…I care for him, because he is my best friend!"

Asylia giggled. "I said, you love Sora…I didn't say anything about best friends…"

Riku looked at the boy with heat rising in his face. "I…uh…" He was at a loss for words. How did he feel? Sure, he cared for Sora, like anyone cares for their best friend, but did he love him?

Riku watched as Asylia jumped back up to the bed and lay down, saying his thanks to a quickly passing, fully dressed Leon. Riku laid down, one little phrase echoing in his head.

_You love Sora…right?_

* * *

**A/N's: **

Sora: You know, for someone who loves us together, you really like to seperate us...

Riku: I've noticed that too...

Me:whistles: X3

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. A Prince in Trouble

HIYA! Sorry that I haven't been updating this weekend I was sooo sick! But I'm alittle better now!

**Angstluver**: Thank you for reading! I do truly feel that crying makes you feel better, I know it does for me. Hitting pillows makes me feel better too!

**Riku's-kitsune-mate:** Thanks so much for reading my story! Really! You are the one who comments on practically every chapter, so thanks!

Hope you like this chapter and we are so very close to the end!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chapter 9

Sora writhed in his chains, gasping for air. The dark lines had crept up to his face, and he gritted his teeth.

"It hurts…" he moaned, head slumping down to his heaving chest. The door to the throne room opened and the fiery haired Axel waltzed in. Upon approaching, the paling Sora looked up at him with deadening eyes. Axel grabbed his chin and roughly brought the head up further.

"Seems to be working well…"

Sora's brow furrowed as he stared into the man's eyes. He mouthed something but Axel couldn't hear him.

"What was that, prince-y?" Axel said smartly, dramatically placing his free hand to his ear.

"Let me go, you filthy bastard…" Sora said strongly. Axel drew back in mock offense.

"Your highness! Such language isn't permitted!" Axel called out, his voice annoyingly high pitched, "You should be punished!"

The man smirked and brought up a pale hand, bringing it hard on Sora's face. Sora brought his head back to glare at Axel, something in his eyes that Axel had never seen in eyes so distant. It was an amazing intensity that just gave off a sense of power.

"Leave me alone!" Sora screamed, and a white light knocked Axel back on the floor.

"Having fun Axel?" said a cool voice. Axel looked up to see Ansem standing over him, a calm expression on his face. Axel scrambled up and stood at attention.

"Sir!"

Ansem waved him down and Axel immediately relaxed, looking at the prince. The same intensity was in Sora's hallow eyes, this time all of it directed at Ansem.

"What, your highness," Ansem began, in regards to his glare, "Are you mad at me?"

Ansem walked up the stairs slowly, smiling at the boy. Sora was shaking with anger, glaring to the best of his ability.

"What is it…the pain," Ansem said, consolingly, "Or maybe the fact I brought you here? Or maybe it's…."

The white haired man stopped right before Sora, tapping the clear hilt of the past king's sword with a finger. Sora looked up at him.

"Take…it…off…" the prince said.

"Excuse me?"

"Take that sword off!" Sora yelled angrily, trying to get at Ansem through his chains.

Ansem smirked, tapping the sword again. "What? The Angelfeather, your father's sword?"

Sora still tried to pull against his chains. Ansem only waved a hand and Sora stopped, crying out in pain.

"That's…" Sora said, panting, "Not…yours….it's…father's…"

Ansem grabbed the boy's bruised face and pulled him up against the chains. When the false king touched him, Sora screamed again in pain, gritting his teeth soon after.

"Don't speak to me that way, doll," Ansem whispered, "After all, I am your god father…"

Sora's eyes widened. "What…?"

"You heard me…I'm your guardian, and you will do as I say…Prince Sora…"

Ansem place his hands over his godson's eyes and the boy let out a piercing scream, tears falling down his face.

_Riku…Asylia…hurry…_

"Sora!" Asylia yelled, sitting up quickly. Riku slept peacefully on the floor, curled up under a soft blue blanket. Asylia placed a hand on his forehead, trying to remember the vision. Asylia grew worried, now that Sora knew that Ansem was his god father, and that the boy was closer and closer to being controlled by the darkness.

Asylia crept over Riku to the desk and wrote a quick note down, his handwriting rusty from centuries of being a bird.

_Mr. Riku…_

_I've gone on ahead. Prince Sora's in real trouble, so please hurry…We need you…_

_Asylia_

Asylia opened the window next, leaving the note on the window sill and closed his eyes. A white light covered him and he transformed back into a dove. Asylia flew out, looking back once to see Riku stir on the floor. The sun came up on Traverse Town, the dawn breaking on a bleak outlook.

_Prince Sora…I hope you're alright…_

"Cloud…just promise me…"

Cloud looked away when green eyes looked up at him. Aerith tried to make eye contact with him, but he just looked away. Leon and Riku were inside the ship with a man named Cid, the person who kept up their gummi ship all these years.

"I can't promise anything, Aerith…" He said quietly.

Aerith smiled at him. "Yes, you can. Promise me that you'll come back to me…"

Cloud looked at her smile and found that he was smiling. "I promise, then. I promise I'll come and bring you back to my home." Aerith hugged him tightly, Cloud feeling a blush come to his face.

"Come ON, Cloud," He heard Riku say impatiently, "Ansem isn't waiting on us!"

The two laughed silently, Aerith giving him a kiss on the cheek before he ascended the ramp.

"Stay safe…" the woman whispered, clasping her hands together. The door shut once Cloud was in and Cid was out, Leon turning on the engine.

"Please stay safe…"

Sora sat on the throne with no chains around him, his eyes completely hallow. Beside him, Ansem stood, looking over the boy.

"What would you like to do first, your highness?" Ansem said, in a business like tone.

Sora paused for a moment. "Whatever you want…," The sound of his usually chipper voice was now deadpanned and mechanical.

Ansem laughed maliciously. "Good boy…" Ansem heard a faint tapping on the window, and looked up to see a white dove tapping frantically on the window. Sora looked up too, but his face was contorted with confusion.

"A…" Sora said, his eyes blinking quickly, "A..syli…" Ansem turned the boy's head away from the window.

"It's nothing, Prince," Ansem said, quickly, "Just a bird…" Sora's eyes returned to their deadened state.

_I thought I had gotten rid of that damned guardian…_Ansem thought, his eyes narrowing as the bird flew away to find a different approach, _If that bird's here, then that means those idiot guards and that brat are coming too…_

One look at Sora reassured the man. _But it's too late to save the prince…he's too far gone to darkness…_

"Come, your highness…we have some business to attend to, and you need your rest…"

Sora's eyes flickered one more time, as Ansem tapped the sword hilt in thought. The boy got up and walked properly behind him.

"Yes…Father…"


	11. Delusion

You wanted it, you got it!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, for the tenth time!

Thank you for all the reviews! It was my hope to reach 20 reviews before it ended! Thank you so much and keep reviewing!

Also, in this chapter, Sora and Asylia share some thoughts. You'll get what I mean when you read it, but Asylia's thoughts are **_like this_** while Sora's memories and thoughts are _like this_.

Got it?

* * *

Chapter 10 

"Damn it, Leon!" Cloud exclaimed as he shot the sun from the left, "They're everywhere!"

Leon turned the controls sharply as Riku shot down another batch of heartless ships.

"What are we going to do?" Riku said, slightly panicked, "I'm running out of ammunition!"

"Damn…" Leon mumbled, rolling the ship quickly out of the way of an attack, Cloud pressing on his controls to get rid of the ships on his side. Riku looked at the two, trying hard to battle the horde of ships just to get to Hallow Bastion. The sliver haired boy snapped and unbuckled himself from the seat.

"Leon, hold the ship steady," Riku said, tapping his shoulder, before reaching the center of the ship. Leon did as he was told, Cloud looking back to see Riku with his eyes closed, arms held out wide.

Cloud took in a breath as a dark purple light surrounded the boy, making his skin paler than normal.

"Darkness…"

_Heartless…_Riku called out, feeling the inward push from his body, telling him they had stopped; _do not attack this ship…_

The teenager could feel the confusion from the monsters, and concentrated harder. Finally, the ships backed away, Riku falling to his knees as the eerie light disappeared. Cloud got up quickly and hurried to Riku, lifting him up. Helping him to his seat, the man smiled at him.

"You did it!" Cloud praised, patting Riku's shoulder. Riku smiled weakly at him, slowly gaining the color back into his face.

"Thanks…Riku…" Leon said quietly.

_Anything…anything for Sora…_

The trio saw a world in the distance, dark clouds looming over the surface.

"The world…," Riku stated, "It…is dying…"

In their hearts they also knew its prince was too.

* * *

Asylia flew threw the vent quickly, seeing the opening to the dungeon. The bird flew easily through the small fence covering it, scanning the dungeon for Sora. Black stone was the only thing that greeted his eyes, until the green eyes fell onto a prisoner wearing a dark blue robe, red hair standing out in the darkness. 

_Master Jada! _

The dove flew quickly to the cell holding the small man, entered the cell easily, transforming into his human form before landing. The light woke up the man, one blue eye peering up quickly.

"Master Jada," Asylia said, as a weak smile played on pale lips. Jada looked at him fully.

"Asylia…you came…"

"What happened to you!" Asylia shook his head as he felt tears form in his eyes. Jada was the man who helped Asylia escape Ansem's clutches after the royal family was killed. Ansem knew who he was, based on information that he knew from Halen.

"Never mind me….The prince…he's two cells down….Ansem just brought him down. Please help him, Asylia."

Asylia felt his heart tug for Sora, his programmed duty to the royal family over riding the need to help his friend. The boy stood up.

"We'll be back," He said strongly, "Don't die…" Asylia received a hallow laugh in response.

"I don't play on dying before Ansem…" Jada said, smiling sadly. Asylia gave him one last glance before transforming back, flying two cells down. The boy changed back, standing before the cell.

Asylia gasped when he saw the prince, sitting in the back of the cell, no chains keeping him inside. Dressed in white and gold, the boy looked like such a contrast to the darkness that surrounded him.

"Prince Sora!" Asylia shook the bars to stir the boy, gaining success. Sora looked up, his distant blue eyes connecting with Asylia's green. The moment those eyes connected, Asylia let out a scream, falling to his knees. Voices echoed inside his head.

_What happened Leon? What happened to momma and father? Where's Riku!_

Five years ago…Sora demanding to know what happened…

_They're dead…your highness…_

It was Leon, telling Sora the truth, watching the prince sadly as he cried. Then, the images of Sora's pain flooded into the strange boy's mind.

_I killed them! If I wasn't a prince, no one would be dead! _

_**Why Sora…**_

Blood was on the boy's face, his hands, crimson tears streaking down Asylia's face.

_Run…I've got to run away…_

_**Sora…**_

Lastly, Riku's pained voice reached his ears, yelling, and an image of the boy's tears falling in front of him.

_YOU KILLED MY FATHER!_

"SORA!" Asylia screamed, holding his head. He wanted it to stop, the blood and pain was too much for one person to take. It was killing him, killing Sora, killing the world around him.

"Only the love and light of the one he holds most dear will help the white knight save the prince…" said a cool voice, boots descending down the stairs. Ansem appeared, and Asylia felt Sora become inwardly angry, for just a second.

"It's too late, Guardian," Ansem said, stopping before him, "The prince is gone to

Darkness…"

Asylia laughed weakly as he looked up. "You don't know the prince very well…"

Ansem kicked the guardian swiftly in the stomach, causing the boy to lose his breath. This seemed to stir Sora more, the prince sitting up quickly.

"Prince…" Ansem said, in a demanding tone, "Back to sleep…" Sora stopped for a moment, looking at Asylia, then slumped back.

"Yes Father…"

Asylia looked up at Ansem, his green eyes filled with hatred.

"I can't believe you…."

Ansem laughed, opening the cell door across from Sora. "What? That he's calling me 'father'?" Asylia felt the man grab his blonde locks, and lazily toss him in the cell.

"That…" said the king "is an added bonus of the prince's delusion…"

Ansem waved a hand and black bands wrapped around the blonde's feet and hands, canceling out all of his powers. Asylia stood and tried to get out, only to have the door slam in his face. Ansem smirked to him as he received another glare.

"You won't be saving your prince…" Ansem said, "I've killed the ones he loves the most, and the rest of his loved ones will be dead after this…I do hope you enjoy it down here, because your stay will be brief…"

The white haired man walked away, leaving Asylia to fight with the bands. Asylia kicked the bar and pain raced up his leg, him grabbing on too it. The boy sat down, looking over to his prince to find that Sora was staring right at him, crawling close to the door.

"Who...are… you…?"

* * *

**A/N: GO QUICK, READ THE REST! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Confessions and Punishment

:points down to the chapter:

Forget the disclaimer, which is: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS

and READ!

* * *

Chapter 11

Riku sliced through another shadow and the three pushed open the doors to the crumbling castle. They were greeted by a fiery haired man, smiling as he twirled his red and white Chakrams.

"Axel…" Riku said, holding up his sword angrily. Axel smiled greatly at them.

"I see you have made it to the castle! Ansem was waiting for you to show after that guardian showed up. Too bad Ansem locked him up in the dungeon." Riku growled, getting ready to charge at the man, but felt a hand on his shoulder. Riku turned his head to see Leon, smiling at him.

"Go…get Ansem, we'll catch up…"

Riku looked at them, the guards faces set on their target. Riku felt a rush of gratitude, wanting to save Sora as soon as possible. Riku looked at the meaningfully.

"Stay safe. Sora will never forgive me if something happens…" Riku said, quietly, "His main element is fire…watch out for his attacks…"

The two nodded and pushed Riku away.

"Go," Cloud said, pointing his large sword at the grinning Axel, "Save him and Stay safe. Sora will never forgive _us_ if something happens…"

Riku nodded and ran up the stairs as Axel started his attack.

_Please be safe…_

* * *

"Prince Sora," Asylia said, holding onto the bars of his own cell, "It's me, Asylia!"

Sora looked at him with those strange eyes, tilting his head. "Father says that you were just a bird, Asylia…"

Asylia wondered what Sora was talking about, but not having much time to think when Sora leaned on the bars, obviously in pain.

"Prince Sora…what does your father want you to do?" Asylia asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"He wants me to…help him….the world's are being driven to death by Darkness…." Sora said, glancing at him. Asylia sighed and leaned down too, starting to feel Sora's pain himself.

_Sora…You've got to fight…_Asylia thought and heard a surprising answer back.

_I'm trying; Asylia...This pain is too much... _

It was that one whimpering line that made Asylia jump up. Sora watching him lazily, his voice still distant as he asked what he it was Asylia was doing. Asylia tore at the bands with his teeth, but only coming to realize that that hurt more than the emotional pain he felt Sora going through…

…But…It was the only thing he could do, he had to try to get Sora out of here, to Riku…once he saw the boy, he would snap out of it.

_Come on, Riku…_Asylia thought, still trying to undo Ansem's magic, _you're our only hope…_

* * *

Riku raced down the hall to the throne room, the place he always knew Ansem would be. Ansem's smell was coming from that room, that blood like smell that only fitted on that man. Riku got to the door and stood before it.

Taking in a deep breath, he pushed the door open and entered, his nerves standing on end. The room was bright, filled with light, unlike the rest of the castle. Riku looked over the room, seeing that Ansem wasn't anywhere to be found. Riku knew he was here though; the smell of blood was so strong…

As if an answer to his queries, the teenager was knocked back into the far wall from the side, his body pressing against it.

"Why…" said Ansem, angrily, "Why do you insist on getting in my way…"

Riku smirked under the pressure as it intensified. "I'm just persistent like that…" Riku gritted his teeth in pain, trying very hard to use his own powers to beat Ansem's.

"I tried to use you…I found you when the prince killed your father…I helped you…" Ansem said his face very close to Riku's.

"Sora didn't kill my father…" Riku said, his face contorted in pain, "You did…."

"Another lie…" Ansem said, smirking back at him. Riku turned his head and spit right into the man's face.

"Shut up, you bastard…" Riku said, glaring. Using all of his concentration, the boy finally pushed the man's power off him, firing it back at it's originator. Ansem was knocked back, but remained standing, wiping his face when he regained balance.

"You little brat…"

Riku held up his sword, his aqua eyes glaring at the man who had made his life miserable for five years. Ansem drew his stolen sword and pointed the white blade at Riku.

The two charged at each other quickly, the swords connecting in a flash of light.

"You won't win…" Ansem said quietly, pushing down on the boy.

"I will… for myself…for my father…and…for Sora…"

* * *

Sora was moaning again, his head in his hands. Asylia looked over tiredly, too exhausted to speak. The prince rocked back and forth, suffering himself into delusion, saying it was his entire fault; no one would ever love a monster like him.

Asylia leaned his head up against the bar, looking longingly at Sora.

Trying to speak, only a squeak came out of the guardian's mouth. Asylia hit his head on the bar, only to realize that he and Sora were…disappearing?

Portals were under them and they both fell into darkness.

* * *

Riku felt his knee go to the ground as Ansem over powered him. Blood trickled down his shoulder from a wide gash he had received moments before, when Ansem caught him off guard. Riku felt Ansem's darkness over powering his own, very reminiscent of five years ago, when Riku tried to fight his spell.

Ansem's voice entered his mind, playing with his thoughts and memories.

_Why are you fighting me, child? You and I are on the same side…_

Riku felt darkness begin to take him, the tendrils reaching out beneath him.

_Sora…I'm fighting for Sora…_

Ansem pushed him into the darkness, it slowly reaching up to his midsection. Riku looked up at Ansem with hallow aqua eyes. Ansem waved a hand, Sora and Asylia, both of their eyes looking quite distant. Sora's eyes flickered when he saw Riku.

_Why are you fighting for a boy who killed every one and everything you loved? _

Riku felt the words on his tongue, but he couldn't utter them, the darkness was consuming him all over again. His chest was tight; his eyes were burning with tears. Sora's smiling face appeared before him, warming his cold senses. Sora's goofy grin, his laughter, his tears…everything about him was bringing Riku out of the darkness.

_You love Sora, right?_

"Why are you fighting…"Asylia's voice echoed, stepping towards Riku, "Why are you fighting…."

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" Riku yelled, the darkness disappearing as light erupted around the boy, engulf the room and Ansem.

Sora gasped, his eyes widening and returning to their normal state. Asylia looked over to the boy and turned as well, a white aura forming around him. Asylia turned his gaze to the bands and the fell off, the white aura surrounding him too. The guardian closed his eyes as it consumed him, Sora stepping to him, smiling.

_Thank you…Riku…_

Sora stood before Asylia, his hand held up.

"I'm ready…" Asylia said, holding up a hand to Sora. Sora only nodded in response. The two grasped hands and the light engulfed them completely, causing them to appear not as two boys, but as one.

Sora stood, with his Keyblade in hand, before a shocked Ansem. The prince was standing tall, his eyes full of the light that surrounded him. Behind him, Riku fell to the floor. Sora only took one glance at him and looked back at Ansem, angry. Sora held out his free hand and the sword Ansem was holding disappeared from his grasp, into the young prince's.

"I'll teach you not to take things that are not yours…" Sora stated dangerously, his tone proper and steady. The boy pulled the blades together and the Keyblade let Halen's sword be absorbed into it. In a flash of light, the Keyblade took on a new form, the hilt clear and the blade white and shaped into an angel's wing.

Sora pointed it at the man as he fell back in awe.

"This..you…." He stumbled, "You can't kill me…"

Sora stepped towards him. "I won't kill you…I can't…You _are _my godfather…but you will be punished for what you have done to me…Asylia…my family…Riku…"

Ansem tried to get away as the Keyblade was pointed directly at his heart. Sora smiled at him sadly.

"This is for everyone…especially my father…"

The light around them swirled out and the throne room disappeared, revealing a large white door.

"May light show you the way…" Sora said, as the doors opened, the light wrapping around Ansem and dragging him inside. Once the doors closed, the room was returned to the way it was, Sora standing with his eyes closed. Upon turning, the boy realized that Riku was stirring, sitting up and shaking his head.

Riku took one look at Sora and got up, running over to him. Sora smiled at him when he stood before him.

The prince tapped the ground with the Keyblade, looking at Riku.

"_Return…_" Sora's eyes suddenly rolled into the back of his head and he slumped forward into Riku's arms. The sword and Keyblade separated, dropping to the floor. The room was filled with a white light and Riku just held on to the unconscious prince tightly, never willing to let go.

* * *

A/N: Wait...there's still more! AN EPILOGUE! See you there!


	13. Epilogue

Well, guys, this is the end.

I guessed right about the length! I'm kinda sad this is it! I really did enjoy writing about Prince Sora. My sora!muse enjoyed it too.

I would try and personailize this, but I really don't want to leave ANYONE out. Thank you all for your patience, wonderful reviews and awe inspiraing devotion. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have writing it. THANK YOU and Share this story with all your friends if you think they will like it!

The thought occured to me about a sequel, but I think I will cross that bridge when I come to it, because a would need a plot and the plot for this one story was AWFULLY time consuming. Lets see what you think!

For the last time, I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Epilogue

"Stop messing with that zipper," said Sora, quietly "and I'm not talking about the one on your jacket either."

Riku fiddled with the zippers on the collar and pants of his black guard's uniform, trying to pull it off.

"Shut up" whispered Riku angrily, "This uniform is stuffy…I hate it…"

"Do you need some help with it then?" Sora teased, a playful grin coming to his face.

"I said shut up you annoying…"

Sora looked at him in mock offense. "How dare you speak to me that way!"

The two were standing at the closed doors of the throne room, alone, Riku trying to get out of his uniform. Sora stood patiently and waited for him to give up. Sora was in dark blue and sliver, a long red cape coming from his shoulders, his Keyblade attached at his side.

"If you think that's stuffy, I should let you wear my clothes…." Sora said, as Riku threw his hands up in defeat. Riku grinned, rising to the jibe.

"Oh yea? Well, of course they would be stuffy; it would be way too tight…" Riku said, gaining a perfect Sora pout. The two remained silent, listening to the voices in the throne room.

"Sounds like it's packed…" Sora said nervously, "I can't believe so many people came to the coronation…."

Riku smiled, "Well, you are their prince...They love you…"

It had been a six months since the defeat of Ansem. The castle has been restored by Sora's magic, and the people that left or had been turned into heartless returned. Sora tried tirelessly to be with his people, giving those help whenever they needed it. Today was the coronation ceremony, wherein Sora would stop being the prince of Hallow Bastion and become the youngest king in the history of the Royal Family. Sora looked at him.

"You know Riku; I've been meaning to ask…Do you love me?"

Riku suddenly reached up for his collar again, feeling heat course from his body right up to his face. The silver haired boy hadn't mentioned the confession he had six months ago at all, trying to wrestle with the realization that he not only loved his best friend, but the _prince _of his home.

"Well…uh…"

Sora's blue eyes were staring up at him intensely, waiting for an answer. Riku gulped and placed a hand behind his head.

"Well?" Sora prodded, stepping closer to Riku.

_God, I pick the worst times to get shy…_

Sora smiled at him, warm and bright. "I do too."

Riku looked at him, his aqua eyes wide. "What?"

"I love you too." Sora said simply, turning his head to the door, a blush creeping up to his cheeks, "I….heard you….that day…I heard you say…That's truly what saved me…Asylia told me so before he finally merged with me…That you were fighting because you love me. I've always loved you, Riku…I was too scared to tell you…I thought—"

Riku pulled Sora to him, pressing his lips onto the smaller boys swiftly, amazed how quickly the prince responded. Riku slowly moved his lips with Sora's, feeling so complete for the first time in five years. Riku felt Sora's arms wrapped around his neck as the kiss intensified, passionate and content. Suddenly, a giggle interrupted them, the two breaking apart to see Kairi's head poking out from the throne room.

"You two getting ready, huh?" said the red head, making the boy's fully break apart and intense blushes creep up their faces. Kairi giggled.

"You ready, your highness?"

Sora looked up at Riku, seriously thinking for the first time that running away seemed to be a good idea. Riku's soft smile interrupted his thoughts, reassuring him. The brunette felt a hand curl into his, intertwining their fingers and giving his hand a tight squeeze.

"Yes…I'm ready…" Sora said, firmly, not feeling very ready for what was to come. When to two walked in, hand and hand, before the people and guests of Hallow Bastion.

_I'm not going to face this alone…I'm going to face it with you…_

* * *

_A/N: _Sequel?

Let me tell you something though, I do have a story idea being written out right now. It's going to be a story called 'After the Battle'. This story will have MAJOR KH2 spoilers like whoa, so it will NOT be posted here until I think that it's time for that.

I WILL however, for you people who don't give a damn about spoilers, or have finished the game, be posting it, and other things, on my Livejournal. Here is the link:

equvilantexchgn. again and PLEASE REVIEW and look out for my other KH stories!


End file.
